matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Untouchable (Episode 1.3)
Tyndall: We need you to recover some data on Morpheus' past. It seems that some of the data that we thought we had lost from our Zion memory banks due to damage inflicted in the final Machine assault has survived and somehow made it's way into the Matrix: our intelligence net has picked up indications that certain Exiles may be offering this data for sale to the highest bidder. This data includes classified records of Morpheus' early activity--records that may give us insight into why he was killed. Tyndall: One of the Exiles rumored to be selling contraband Morpheus data makes his home in that building. His name is Chant. Find him and confiscate his data. Operator: What? Chant has been killed? I hope that's just wishful thinking, he's our only lead. Operator: What's going on there? Chant appears to be dead! And who's that Zion operative? Extra: He knew... That bastard knew that Morpheus killed my father, and he didn't tell me! You didn't know it too, did you?! No... no, I can tell by your eyes that you didn't. Can we get out of here? I'm... tired now. Operator: Extra must have killed Chant. But what does he mean about Morpheus killing his father? We need to have him questioned. Lead him out of the area. Extra: You want to take me somewhere? Sure, why not? It doesn't matter now. They're all gone: Morpheus, and my dad, and that Exile scum bag... Tyndall: Okay, I'm sending you the location of a nearby safehouse. Take Extra there. We need to find out where he got his information about Morpheus. Operator: Take Extra to the guarded debriefing room there. Operator: The debriefing room is through that door. Operator: That's the debriefing room. Get Extra in there. Operator: Now, see what Extra can tell you about where he got his data on Morpheus. Extra: How do I know that Morpheus killed my father? I've read the official Zion data record, man. It's all in there, he showed it to me. It said howwwRK! Ka--k. Uk. ... Operator: What? Extra's signal has flat-lined. It's almost like someone pulled his plug. Hold on... I'm reading inbound hostile Exile programs. You'd better take them out. Tyndall: That takes care of the attackers. But now that Extra has somehow been turned into a vegetable, we've got no lead on Morpheus' data. Hm... Get out on the street, Warrior. I'm going to check something. Extra: ... Tyndall: I've done some checking on our catatonic operative, Extra. It seems that he's been spending a lot of time at an "underground" social group--a place where a bizarre mix of bluepills, redpills, and Exile programs hang out and and exchange information. They tend to change venue frequently to avoid monitoring, but I think I've got a lock on their current location. Uploading it to you now. Operator: It looks like that's the place, all right. Ask around and see what you can find out about Extra--it's likely that he got his data on Morpheus from a contact there. These people don't tend to like Zion much, so try keeping a low profile. Lyndon Exner: Do not press buttons when people are in the room! Alfven: Extra? Never heard of him. If he's some kind of deadbeat, then he's probably Stepanie Bateman's friend. Chrystal Stephens: Who? Extra? A pox on him! And Morpheus! What'd they ever do for us? Gavin Runnels: Hey, I need you to do some "networking" for me. Go tell Chimay that the plan is "go". Got that? Get back to me once you're done and I'll give you a reward for you hard work. Operator: You'd better play along with Gavin Runnel's request, and go talk to Chimay. This may open up some kind of lead once they trust you. Chimay: We're "go"? All right! Hey, you look dependable. Can you take this package to Timothy for me? We'd all appreciate it. Operator: Get the package from Chimay and deliver it to Timothy. it sounds like they almost trust you! Chimay: Yeah, just take this over to Timothy, real cool-like. Operator: Now take the package to Timothy. Operator: What a dork! Stepanie Bateman: I wouldn't talk to Alfven if I were you--but that's just between you and me. Operator: Aha! So if we track this "Dubiago" down-- Wait, what's that? I'm picking up masked intrudersentering the area. You'd better take them out--we can't have those thugs killing off our informants. Chrystal Stephens: Aaah! Who ratted us out? Alfven: Ack! Timothy: Rightous, thanks. Now what can I do for you? Oh, you want some of that Morpheus data too, huh? Even though Extra got more than he bargained for? Hehe... Anyway, I heard that some cat named Dubiago is stealing that stuff. He's new on the scene, but making a a splash in a big way. Seems to have friends in high places, if you know what I mean. Lyndon Exner: Save me! I'll do anything! Help! Numki: Nooo! It must be the helicopter men come to get us! Gavin Runnels: Oh no! Stepanie Bateman: Get me out of here! Tyndall: You've taken care of all the masked intruders, Warrior! Now leave the areaand I'll brief you on what I've found out about this shadowy "Dubiago" person. Tyndall: Our people tracked the location of Dubiago's supposed hideout. It's time for you to put this data-peddler out of business, and recover the lost secrets of Zion! Operator: I did some checking on Dubiago. it turns out she was an ex-Zion operative, thought to have been killed in the assault on Zion at the end of The War. It looks as though she actually turned traitor and escaped with classified data amidst the chaos of the final battle. She probably has the stolen data on a portable data disk, but she may also have backups on her computers. We need to recover the disk and destroy any backups. Operator: Dubiago may be somewhere nearby: I'm picking up increased power output in that area. Operator: That computer may have the data we seek. Dubiago: Hah! Why should I dirty my hands fighting you, you patsy of Zion! I didn't want to have to hurt you anyway, but you somehow traced me even though I destroyed Extra's mind with a neural worm before he could betray me completely. Leave now and I'll let you live! Operator: That seems to have angered Dubiago. Dubiago: Well then, so be it! I'll smash you myself! You wouldn't want to see my old Zion data anyway, you goose-stepper! Because it shows that Morpheus was wrong, that he betrayed those around him in a misguided search for a savior. How many would still be alive if not for his cursed little red pills? Operator: That computer has been cracked; you should be able to access the data now. Operator: That is the disk with the data on Morpheus' past! Dubiago: Rrrraaa! Come back here with my data, curse you! Operator: Good work, you've removed the data from that computer. My network scan is showing just one more computer in that area that needs to be wiped. Tyndall: Good riddance to that traitor. I find it hard to beleive that a Zion soldier could fall so low as to sell classified data to the highest bidder using Exile go-betweens! Operator: There's an active computer somewhere in that room. Make sure that it has no trace of the stolen data on it. Operator: You should be able to access the data on that computer now. Tyndall: Good work, operative. You've destroyed Dubiago's backup copies of our top-secret data. Operator: Good, you have the data disk and all backups have been destroyed. You can leave the area now, operative. Tyndall: The old Zion data was secured by an encryption technique. Dubiago knew the decryption key, somehow, but we have loyal operatives in the Matrix who can decrypt it for us. One of them is at the location I'm sending to you now. Take the disk there, and guard it carefully! There are many who would kill to get their hands on Zion's secrets Tyndall: You've reached the location of one of our undercover decryption labs. Find Elwanda Williams--she'll be able to decrypt the data. She also has equipment capable of sending it to me directly, so you won't have to upload it later. Clifton Hoyos: What? Oh. Well, now that you mention it, I suppose that Elwanda does have an odd way of speaking. I think she finds it more efficient. We're all pretty used to it by now. Clifton Hoyos: Once you get used to her style, you'll find that Elwanda's speech is always very precise. Mickey Hirsch: So some of those masked people are Zion turncoats? That could be bad... I wonder what other classified data they've got their hands on. Mickey Hirsch: Like... I hope the masked gangs don't know about this decryption lab. That would be bad! Bridgett Xander: We decrypt all kinds of data here--most of it's classified, of course, so I suppose I shouldn't talk about it. Elwanda Williams: {redpill_name}--greetings. The white computer: place the disk there, please. Operator: Put the Data Disk in the white computer to get the decryption process started. Clorinda Cupar: Data decryption is a very complex science. Elwanda has studied it for years--she's a real expert. She's even written some of the more advanced decryption ability programs! Clorinda Cupar: You might want to think about dedicating some buffer space to decryption abilities. It can be a very rewarding investment. Just think of all the secrets floating around in the Matrix--they're all just code, there for the taking by anyone who can decrypt them. Tyndall: Decrypted data is starting to come through. Let's see... This says that after Morpheus heard a prophecy from the Oracle that he would find the One, and miraculously survived an encounter with three hostile Agents, he became convinced that destiny would protect him. That's all--oh, Search the white computer to continue, {redpill_name}. Elwanda Williams: On the white computer--accept the prompt. Tyndall: The decrypted data continues... It says that Morpheus was so convinced he could not fail that he became naively bold in his quest for the One. He was utterly heedless of danger. Oh, I think Elwanda Williams wants you to get something from the other computer, {Redpill_name} Elwanda Williams: Yes {redpill_name}. From the black computer, bring the Documents printout to me. Tyndall: Decrypted data continues... It says that Morpheus' conviction of his own infallibility led him to take many risks. Oh! It appears that he lost a lot of crew members in this period. I'm checking their names... Don't forget to take those Documents to Elwanda Tyndall: Aha! One of Morpheus' crew casualties was Extra's father. That explains why Extra blamed Morpheus for his father's death. I suppose that Dubiago must have shown him the data, maybe in an attempt to recruit him, or get him to kill Chant. Well, the decryption is complete, so you can leave the area now. Bridgett Xander: Well...like... Okay, you didn't hear this from, but we got some Exile data saying that it was Commander Lock who killed Morpheus. Which doesn't really make sense since Lock is freeborn and can't even jack into the Matrix. But anyway, that's what people are saying. I have to admit that it sounds just as plausible as your theory about the flies. *cough* Tyndall: It is sad that Morpheus' reckless pursuit of the One endangered the lives of his crew. I'm sure that he felt he was working toward the greater good... although that would be little consolation to the family members they left behind, like Extra. Could the Assassin have been linked to one of them? It seems unlikely... You know, {redpill_name}... I think that even now we are sometimes guilty of putting the lives of the many ahead of individuals. And while this is just, we should still strive to save everyone that we can--every life! completed *''Episode 1.3: The Death of Morpheus (?)'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 1.3) Category:Episode 1.3 Missions